Not Available
by themidnightdriver
Summary: Despite her efforts to keep the juice from being spiked at her 18th birthday party, it does and Sabrina gets drunk unknowingly. Of course she just has to get pregnant. Plus, her conscience said that this pregnancy would be fatal for someone, but who? The Sisters Grimm. Rated T.
1. NA 1

**NOT AVAILABLE**

**Chapter 1**

_Huh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Sabrina's teeth were chattering wildly. She was soooo cold._

_"I can't. I just can't."_

_"Yes you can! PUSH!"_

_Sabrina shrieked and then everything went black._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Puck awoke on his soft, fluffy bed. Only he would call it that. It was in reality a trampoline.

He sat up and looked at his watch. 7:00 a.m. The old lady had gotten him on a terrible schedule. Noon was a more suitable wake up time.

He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. "It's Sabrina's birthday today. She's going to that—what is it called?" he thought. "Ranch."

This "ranch" was a vacation house in the mountains of upstate New York. She had rented it for her 18th birthday, and there were to be no "adults"—people over 19. That could be dangerous, but danger was Puck's middle name. He was going no matter what.

::

Sabrina awoke at 6:30 a.m. It was her 18th birthday. Technically, she was 17 until 9:57 that night, because that was when she was born, but who cares? She was turning 18 today.

She jumped out of bed and pulled a small suitcase from underneath her bed and carefully picked out some clothes. This was going to be amazing. She couldn't believe that her parents were consenting to this. Well, maybe they weren't because she had had Uncle Jake (all in favor of some fun) dust them with forgetful dust and they were to think that adults would be there.

She was so excited. The ranch was huge. She had seen pictures, and the living room would be fabulous for a dancing and whatnot. There was also a pool on the back deck that overlooked a huge mountainous valley. She was going into adulthood the fun way. Nothing was going to mess this up for her.

::

Daphne rushed into Sabrina's room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Oh mi goodness, I'm so excited for you. If I were 16, I'd be coming. Why can't you just let me come anyway?"

Sabrina looked up from her packing. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do that. You're not even in High School."

Daphne rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Thanks for the 'happy birthday'—And I'd _so_ take you if you were 16."

Daphne turned around and gave a little smile, and then she darted out of the room.

::

"This is so gonna be amazing. EVERYONE is gonna be there. Especially Jesse. I'm so excited," Katy Parker, Sabrina's best friend, said.

"Remind me to bring some birth control. I'll sell it for like 50 bucks and make a fortune," Sabrina said.

"Oooh, dirty mind," Katy replied, winking.

"Come on. It's a party with 16-19 year olds. Some indecent ones are gonna do it. I'm not gonna responsible for a sudden wave of pregnancies."

"Are you gonna bring alcohol?"

"No. No way. It's already an unsupervised party. I can't provide alcohol or drugs. I don't even use them! I have to make sure that there's not any there, because if I get caught, I'm extra super dead with a cherry on top."

"I think you should spread a rumor about alcohol and see how many act drunk."

"Katy! Stop it!"

Katy rolled her eyes and leaned back onto Sabrina's pillows. "You're no fun."

"I think I am, otherwise this wouldn't be happening."

It was 8 o'clock in the morning. They were set to leave and rent a big van and pick up all their friends at 8:30.

"I think I've got everything. Text Jenny and tell her to buy a couple of boxes of condoms. If those idiots are gonna do it, they're gonna wear them. Let's go," Sabrina said.

As soon as she grabbed her handle, Puck pushed open her door and she got bumped in the head and knocked to the floor.

"I'M HEEERREE!" he exclaimed. "Are we ready to go?"

"Ah, Puck," Sabrina muttered spitefully. "You're not going."

"Ha. Funny joke. No way you're not letting me go. This is gonna be so fun."

Katy looked up from her phone and said "She said she's embarrassed to-"

She stopped when she saw Puck. She hadn't noticed him come in—despite the fact that Sabrina had been knocked to the floor and he had announced his entrance for people to hear for miles.

"Embarrassed to do what?" Puck asked. "Who?"

"Jenny, and none of your business. Let's go," Sabrina said. She ushered them out of her room and locked it.

"So does this mean I can come?" Puck asked.

"I really don't care. I guess you're a close friend," Sabrina said.

"Let's get this party started!" Katy exclaimed, bolting for the stairs.

:::::::::::::::

Take your own advice Sabrina.


	2. NA 2

**Thanks to these guys who added this to their Alert/Favorite whatever :) : emowriter, oah ehm ghee, crazylame1, Sistersgrimmlover12, Arcane Authoress. Virtual hugs to you all!**

**Chapter 2**

Puck awoke on a soft, fluffy bed. This time, it was an actual bed.

"Mmmmm," he mumbled, snuggling under the deep, warm covers. "Maybe I'll have to get an actual bed," he thought, closing his eyes and smiling in contentment. He bolted upright. "This isn't my bed!" his subconscious shouted. He calmed back down when he realized he was just in the vacation house for Sabrina's birthday. He pushed back the comforter and sat up. It was nice and breezy. He looked down and immediately pulled the covers back over himself. "Yeesh," he thought. "Since when did I forget boxers before going to bed? OW." He clutched his head. The last word had been out loud. His head hurt and he felt dizzy. His throat was really dry.

He climbed out quickly and dove for a bathrobe that was on a chair nearby. It said "Water Ranches & Resorts" on the front pocket. "What a weird name," he muttered.

He went into the bathroom and about reeled back in shock. There were two teenagers on the floor, completely passed out. He recovered and stepped over the couple and stuck his head under the sink faucet and greedily gulped the water. One of the teenagers, Katy, stirred. Puck jerked his head up and raced out of the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as one can when they're in a rush.

Whoa. He halted. There was a lump on the other side of the king sized bed. He cautiously approached it, but he looked up and noticed that the door was locked. He turned back to the bathroom door. There was a lock on the outside of it. He put his ear against it and listened. Nothing. He locked the door anyway. He turned back around. This was not good. Oh, not good at all. He got closer. Her face was covered with her long blonde hair. No way was he going to risk waking her up.

He walked back around to his side of the bed. He cautiously lifted up the covers—not too far, he didn't want to see if she was in her birthday suit of not. O gosh.

It was slightly messy. That could only mean one thing. He _had_ done it. "That sucks," he thought. "I wish I could have at least remembered feeling it." At the thought of it, he started hardening. He jerked his hand down and immediately went to search for his clothes.

Once he was fully dressed, he went back to the side of the bed where the girl was. He was not just gonna walk away and not know who she was. First he unlocked the door for a quick getaway. He approached the bed again. He carefully pulled the hair back.

Puck backed away like he had just touched the sun. He turned and left the room.

::

Sabrina awoke with her face half buried in a soft, down pillow. She was so comfortable. She turned onto her side. "Ow," she whispered. She had felt pain in two places. Down near the basement, and up in her head. She also felt really dizzy. She realized that despite all her efforts, the juice had been spiked, and she had drank a lot. She sat up, then immediately laid back down when she felt breezes that she didn't usually feel outside the bathroom.

She immediately searched for something to cover her up. A bathrobe. It was on a chair on the other side of the bed. She slid to the other side of the bed while still under the covers. She made a dart for it. It was warm, as if it was recently worn.

It didn't take long for her to realize what had happened. She pulled back the covers and saw it. She immediately threw the covers back over it. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap._ She got to have her cherry popped on the night of her 18th birthday. What made her worry was that the guy knew who she was and she didn't know who he was.

She tried to look on the bright side—but there wasn't one. She didn't even get to feel it.

She searched for her clothes and went for the bathroom. She unlocked it and entered. Katy and Jesse were on the floor. The other door was slightly ajar. Sabrina whispered "Katy!"

Katy stirred and sat up. "What?"

"Can you two get out of here? I need to shower."

She grunted and sat up sleepily. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled. She shook Jess awake. "Come on," she mumbled. Jess opened an eye and looked at Katy. He stood up and they walked out.

Sabrina locked both of the doors and climbed in the shower. She turned it on warm and stood there. She felt a little sore, but also excited and worried. Would she ever find out who? He was _so_ lucky. She was _so_ not.

:::::::::::::::

Puck went downstairs and surveyed the damage. Oh dear. This was terrible. It was great!

Teenagers were strewn across the couches and the floor. He went to check the bedrooms, but every door was locked. He immediately didn't feel so alone—despite the fact that there were only four bedrooms, and one of them had been occupied by him and… *shudder*

He looked out the windows and saw that the pool was filthy. Silly string and articles of clothing along with other odds and ends were floating in it. More teenagers were out there, sleeping in the rising sun.

He turned back around and saw a box that said "Trojan." He got closer in curiosity and backed off immediately. His stomach knotted up so tight that he bent over. It wasn't very likely that a drunken person would go through the trouble of putting one on.

The door to the master bedroom (a.k.a. "his") opened upstairs. He dove for the floor to act like he was passed out too.

:::::::::::::::

Sabrina climbed out of the shower and quickly dressed in some fresh clothes. She went back into the room and put her other clothes in her suitcase. She then exited the room. She thought she heard a thump, and looked over the edge of the bannister. Nothing.

There was Puck, though, breathing fast.

Puck. _Oh no no no no no no no no no no noooo._

But then again, she didn't know if he breathed fast in his sleep or not. There were—others. She gulped. If she was drunk, there would be only one person that she would pull upstairs.

::::::::::::::::

Are you sure there Sabrina?


	3. NA 3

**Thanks to these the new Alert/Favorite: GiftedShadows and Longlivethecookiemonster . I give GiftedShadows a 5 carat diamond ring! It's beautiful! (IMO) And to Longlivethecookiemonster: a HUGE cookie!**

**Chapter 3**

_A Month and a Half Later_

Up, down, up, down, up, down.

Sabrina was doing pushups.

Up, down, up, down.

"45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50," she sat back on her knees in satisfaction. She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Now time for the run," she whispered. She quickly stretched and then jogged down the stairs and out the front door. Once on the street and she started the run at an easy pace.

Sabrina's mind wandered to cover the events of what had happened last month. She felt disgusted. How could she have been so stupid to drink so much juice?

She sped up the pace. Her ponytail was loosening. She sped up even more. The rush of the air through her was exhilarating.

_Faster faster faster. Step breathe step breathe step breathe._

There was something so amazing about being awake before the rest of the world, and especially after a rain shower from the previous night. The air smelled like rain.

Her mind went back to her dirty deed. No matter how hard she tried, her mind would take her back to it over and over. She put on a surge of speed.

_Run run run. Focus on the run. Don't think about it. Feel the pain. Run run run._

"Hey there."

Sabrina shrieked and halted. Someone had just popped up out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked.

"Let's just say I'm your conscience," the girl said.

"That doesn't make sense. Consciences don't just pop up as people."

"You live in a world full of fairy-tale characters and you say consciences can't be people?"

"But you're not me," Sabrina said. As soon as she said it, she realized that the girl resembled her. "Whoa , this is creepy."

"Ah-ha!"

"'Ah-ha' what?"

"You can see it!"

"See what?"

"That I'm—oh forget it. Anyway, I'm your conscience and you need my support, so I'm here."

"Why would I need your support?"

"Because you are a naughty girl."

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Sabrina thundered. She realized that she was really loud, and immediately quieted down. "That is not something that I would _ever_ do sober. I'm not a—a—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's not the fact that you did it, it's the fact that _because_ you did it, someone will die."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Sorry, gotta go. Someone's coming." And with that, she disappeared back into nowhere.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Sabrina shouted into the sunrise. A car came over the hill and drove by, splashing her with water from the fresh midnight rain.

:::::::::::::::

After the run, Sabrina sprinted up the porch steps and into the kitchen. The house smelled deliciously of waffles and fruit. She immediately knew that it was her mother cooking.

She walked into the kitchen and said good morning.

"Well, hello there," Veronica said. "Looks like you've been out for a long run."

Sabrina wiped a drop of sweat off her forehead with her jacket sleeve. "Yeah. Now I'm famished. We almost ready to eat?"

"No. You have time to shower before it's all ready and everyone is down here."

"Sounds good," Sabrina said. She chugged some water and hurried up the stairs for a quick shower.

When Sabrina entered her room, Puck was sitting in her pod chair playing on his DS. The two had barely spoken in the last month.

Sabrina was startled. Puck saw her jump and looked up from his DS. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing in here?" Sabrina asked.

"Umm—er—ah."

"Well, that pretty much covers it."

Puck felt very awkward. Maybe this wasn't necessary.

"Spit it out or get out," Sabrina demanded.

"Have you—erm—felt really tired lately? Sick?"

Sabrina had no idea what he was talking about. Why was he asking these?

"What's it to you?"

"I was just wondering!" He stood up.

"I guess I have felt a bit unusually fatigued lately, but I've been exercising, so it doesn't bother me much."

Puck paled and then darted past her out of the room.

"What was that about?" she thought aloud.

It suddenly hit her.

:::::::::::::::

"Breakfast!" shouted Veronica.

There was a bunch of doors opening and pounding of feet down the hallway. Sabrina was a part of it. She was _so_ famished.

Sabrina sat down at the table and looked at all the wonderful, normal food. It looked so good. Before she knew it, she felt like gagging at the sight of it. She forced her chair back and stumbled away, her hand over her mouth. She staggered towards the kitchen and went in.

"Pickles, pickles. Sardines. Ketchup. FUDGE," she mumbled as she searched in the cabinets and fridge. She found the pickles and fudge, but no sardines. She dipped the pickle in the fudge and ketchup and got some pepper and sprinkled it on top. She took a big bite and sat down on the floor with satisfaction. "Mmmm," she murmured.

Granny Relda came in the kitchen with a look of concern on her face. "Is everything all right?" Her face blanched when she saw Sabrina's concoction. "What is that?"

"I'm fine. It's my breakfast."

"Come in and eat a real breakfast, dear. You love normal food."

"Umm," Sabrina started. "I don't know if I'm feeling up to waffles this morning."

"Then come eat some fruit," Granny suggested.

Sabrina looked up at her grandmother hesitantly. "I don't know…"

"Oh, come one. What's wrong with you?"

Sabrina looked up at her grandmother. Was it obvious? "Nothing. I'll come. Just a sec."

Granny Relda turned and left.

Sabrina inhaled the rest of the pickles she had. She then stood up and entered the dining room.

Nobody looked up when she came back in—except Puck, who seemed to know what she was thinking. She hurriedly sat down and dished up some fruit.

:::::::::::::::

Maybe it's all in your mind, Sabrina.


	4. NA 4

**Thanks to these the new Alert/Favorite****:  
Nevaeh717—to you I give a GINORMOUS collection of Princess movies :)  
SaphireDragon15—to you I give a beautiful pair of sapphire earrings with a dragon engraved in both of them.  
****To Anonymous Reviewers:****  
Chloe: I did! Here it is! :)  
oah ehm ghee: you are amazing(and sneaky)! And sneaky. Did I say that already? ;)  
Guest: YESSS—they did. Naughty right?**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, Jace," Sabrina said to her coworker as she walked into the Pandemonium—the bookstore/café that she worked at.

"Hey. How's it going?" He looked up from behind the serving counter.

"Pretty good," she lied. It was going horrible.

"Good," he said absentmindedly as he looked back down at the magazine he had been reading.

Sabrina went through the "Employees Only" door and put her stuff in her locker. She clicked it shut and walked back out front.

It was 8 in the morning and business was not booming. The real rush was at 9. She had an hour before anybody really even showed up.

"Be back in a flash," Sabrina quietly told Jace.

He didn't even look up—he just said, "Mm-hmm."

Sabrina rushed out the Pandemonium's back door. She sprinted across the street and walked into the drugstore. It didn't take her long to get the test. She sped through the U-Scan and was back at the Pandemonium before anyone knew it.

Once Sabrina was behind the counter with Jace, a short, bouncy, brunette fourteen year old came in.

"Hello!" sang the giddy girl, coming up to the counter. "I'll have a cappuccino."

"Sorry, no coffee for kids under 16," Jace mumbled, still looking at his magazine.

"What? That's bogus! I NEED MY COFFEE!"

"Sounds like you already had too much," he replied. "How about a donut?"

She huffed and turned to Sabrina. "Will you tell this idiot that I need coffee?"

"Umm, she needs coffee, Jace," Sabrina said, and at the same time, she gently kicked his calf. It was a secret gesture they used.

Jace faked being defeated and mad. He turned and went to get the "coffee."

Sabrina chatted with the girl, who _did_ seem already highly caffeinated. She was talking at like a mile a minute. "Andyouknowwhat?Omj,I'!"

Sabrina pretended to act interested. "No way. That's so cool! I'm really jealous." She mentally rolled her eyes.

Jace soon returned with a cup of warm, flavored water. The Styrofoam cup was brown on the inside so it seemed to be coffee. The girl paid four fifty and practically flew out of the store.

"That's disturbing," the two seniors said at the same time. They laughed and high fived. There were always kids that were about to be freshmen going around town trying to see who could get the highest off of caffeine. This was not the first time that it had happened. It seemed to be some kind of before-you-enter-high-school ritual.

"Want to share this cappuccino that she paid for?" he asked, holding up a ready-made cup.

Sabrina glanced longingly at it but refused. "No thanks," she said, trying to sound normal.

"Why not? You always drink most of it. You know that I can't finish it off by myself."

Sabrina was about to give some lame excuse when she said, "Oh yeah? I'll bet the four fifty that it cost that you can finish it all within two minutes."

He raised his eyebrows. "You know that there's no drinking the products while on duty. If they catch me bouncin' off the walls I'm fired for sure."

"Oh, come on," she whined. This was working to keep him distracted.

"I—I—oh whatever. Here goes."

Suddenly someone walked into the store. Jace hurriedly hid the cappuccino under the counter top.

The teenage guy went directly to the books and rummaged in the parenting/pregnant advice books.

"That's weird," Sabrina whispered in Jace's ear. "He's looking at—"

"Yeah, I can see," he whispered back. "Isn't that—?"

"Yes," Sabrina replied in awe. The guy was one of the biggest nerds in school. He never tried to look good, but Sabrina knew he looked good when he took off the "nerd disguise."

"Maybe he's shopping for his mom," Jace whispered, even quieter this time.

"Mmm—hmm." Sabrina suddenly remembered that he had been at the party. He was one of Katy's close friends—which was peculiar, since she wasn't exactly that brilliant. He hadn't had his "nerd disguise" on while he was there.

"Oh my gosh. This is bad. Really bad," Sabrina barely even whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jace asked, but Sabrina was gone.

Sabrina maneuvered in and out between the shelves. She was soon behind him.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly.

He jumped and dropped the book he was looking at.

"Um—"

"Who is she?" she asked, but it sounded more like a command.

"I—I don't understand," he stammered, bending down to pick up the book.

"Who is she?" she repeated in a whisper. "The girl you got pre-"

"Shut up." He had dropped the fear and the nerdy essence.

"Just tell me." She tried to sound bold.

"It's your fault anyway."

"How-?" Sabrina asked incredulously with a hint of laughter. "I provided con—"

"You really think that drunken people will go through the trouble of putting them on?" he interrupted.

Sabrina stood still for a moment. Oh, the irony of it all. "Look, just tell me who it is. I need to—"

"Savannah."

Sabrina's jaw dropped—but she quickly picked it back up. "No way."

Savannah was a goody-goody girl who was stunning and really smart. She was one of Sabrina's best friends. She had the potential to either be a model or the cancer cure finder.

"If you tell_ anybody_ I will probably have to kill you."

"You wouldn't kill a—"she stopped herself before she said "mom."

:::::::::::::::

Savannah rushed to the door and opened it slightly. Sabrina Grimm was standing there.

"Sabrina!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Umm, sure." She opened the door all the way and ushered Sabrina in and up the stairs to her room.

"What is it?" Savannah asked.

Sabrina's eyes scanned the semi-familiar room. She barely went over to hang out at friends' houses anymore. She had been to Savannah's house many times, but not in the room. It was special and Savannah kept it exquisitely neat and clean.

The walls were a pale blue and very calming. Sabrina sat down on the fluffy rug.

"You're pregnant."

Savannah's face paled and she looked like she might heave.

"How did you know?" she barely managed to ask. Her voice was suddenly dry and worried.

"Josh."

"He told you?" she again barely managed to ask.

"I forced him. Anyway, I just wanted to ask how you knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you were—"

"Oh," she said with a depressed gasp. "I felt really tired and had to go the bathroom all the time. I was also throwing up."

Sabrina almost screamed with relief. She never needed the puke or use the john all the time. She managed to hold it all back and said, "Ok. That's all. It was nice to be able to come over for a little bit again."

Savannah raised her eyebrows and glanced up and down Sabrina—especially her stomach. "Yeah. I guess I'll see you around."

"Thanks," Sabrina said, almost skipping out the door. She turned when she suddenly thought of something. "I'll always be there for you."

Savannah gave a forlorn smile and said, "Thank you."

Sabrina rushed down the stairs and out the door. She surpassed the speed limit the whole way home.

:::::::::::::::

Sabrina put her back to her bed and jumped. She landed in the middle of the bed with her arms spread out and a huge smile on her face.

"I'm free!" she said with an excited squeak in her voice. She suddenly sobered and sat up. With a quick move of her hand, she moved her hair out of her face and slid off the bed. She got down on her hands and knees and pulled the test out from her bag. She rushed to her bathroom and opened the test and used it.

Fifteen minutes later, she was staring at a negative sign. Oh the joy. She ripped open the door and ran for her desk drawer. She pulled out her lighter and went back to the bathroom. She lit the box and instructions on fire and threw it in the sink. She then threw the equipment away and hid it under the rest of the garbage. She extinguished the fire and ran for her bed again. This time, nothing was getting in the way of her little celebration.

Sabrina turned on her stereo and turned it up—loud. Luckily, nobody else was home at the moment. She danced and sang until she was sweating.

She felt amazing. "Life is good," she thought.

::::::::::::::::

Dream on, Sabrina.


	5. NA 5

**Thanks to these the new Alert/Favorite****:  
****awesomeness23****: **to you I give a collection of books that you are guaranteed to love. They are in a box decorated with blue, purple, and orange ribbons. :)**  
****Noodles21****: **to you I give you a box of movies and Special Edition collections of all The Sisters Grimm and Hunger Games books. :)** (I hope you don't already have them :/ )  
****oOLollipop-MayhemOo****: **to you I give a special drawing pad along with all sorts of drawing/painting utensils. :)**  
**

**To Anonymous Reviewers:  
****crazylame1: We'll see.  
****Chloe: You're right, It's sooo not the end. Thanks so much :)**

_**There is a quote in this chapter. I want you to tell me what's it's from without cheating. **_**_Goot Luckt!_  
**

**Chapter 5**

"Blah," Sabrina said, sticking her tongue out with the "ah."

She felt really sick. She didn't want to get up. Doing so would mean definite vomiting.

"Come on, Sabrina! Getting up and moving will help you feel better," Daphne complained. "Don't be a party pooper."

Sabrina jerked up from her spot on the couch. She stood up and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Sabrina!" Daphne yelled after her. "Get back here! I wanna see that movie!"

When the bathroom door slammed shut, Daphne sighed and turned to go into the kitchen.

"Mom, can Puck take me to the movies since Sabrina isn't feelin' well?"

"I don't care. Just take one of them," Veronica said, barely looking up from her book.

Daphne left the room and ascended the stairs. She passed the three girls' bathroom and heard coughing—or was it gagging? She couldn't tell. Anyway, she continued on to Puck's room.

She opened the door and he was down the path lying on the trampoline. His hands were behind his head and he was staring blankly at the sky.

He didn't move when she approached him. She decided to scare him.

She got down on her hands and knees and crawled until she was underneath the trampoline. She then got to where she was directly behind his head. She stood up and yelled with all her might "BOOOO!"

He didn't even flinch. She dropped her jaw on an odd angle and her whole body sagged.

"No way," she said. She then got another idea. She perked up and yelled, "OMG Sabrina's dying!"

Puck didn't blink. "Sabrina's sick!"

Nothing.

"She's got a fatal disease!"

Zip.

"BLOODY MURDER!"

Nada.

"SABRINA'S PREGNANT!"

There we go. He sat up with a start and turned to face Daphne.

"What? I-"

"I'm just kidding. Come on. You're taking me to the movies since Sabrina's not well."

Puck paled. "What do you mean-not well?"

"IDK. Probably upchucking."

"Gah," he muttered, putting his head in his hands.

"What's up with you? You're being weird."

"I just don't feel well."

Daphne sagged again. She turned towards the door.

"COME TO THE MOVIES. ALL AILMENTS CURED," she said in a haunting voice—one that held false promises.

Puck turned to look at her. "I'm coming." He jumped of the trampoline and followed her.

:::::::::::::::

_One Week Later_

"Oomph! Mmm-haaaaa… Ahhh," Sabrina mumbled. She had just got her jeans zipped.

Lately she had felt bloated, but she wasn't gaining weight. She checked the scale every day, and exercised every other day.

The horrid thought had once come to her that she was just exercising away weight that she kept gaining. She pushed that away.

:::::::::::::::

_One Week after That_

Sabrina stared at her stomach's reflection in the mirror. It was morning and she hadn't eating anything, so her stomach should have been flat. But it wasn't.

There was an _itty-bitty _bump.

"Gosh, I need to do more sit-ups," Sabrina complained to herself. She said that out loud, but in her mind she knew that sit-ups wouldn't help this problem.

She had finally gained weight. Well, not _finally_. She didn't even want it. So what the signs kept popping up? So what at-home pregnancy tests could be wrong? _She_ _wasn't pregnant._ No way, nowhere, no how, nu-uh.

Still… she hadn't had her period since before...it. But wasn't that a possible side effect of the first time? Who knew?

Sabrina pulled her shirt down and walked out of the bathroom, brushing her wet hair. She ran into Puck who was going downstairs for breakfast.

"Watch it, fairy-boy," she mumbled.

"Watch it yourself," he retorted.

They both stood still for a second. Puck looked like he wanted to say something else.

"Are you—?" he started. His face went pale.

"What?" she asked when he hesitated. She was eager to know if he knew, because she _really_ needed someone to talk to about it.

"Pr—"

"Come on, guys!" Daphne exclaimed as she came out of her bedroom and grabbed Sabrina's arm. Sabrina looked nervously back at a teenage boy who had never looked so sick.

:::::::::::::::

"So you were asking me what I meant."

Sabrina screamed at the sudden appearance of a blonde teenage girl in the passenger seat side of her car.

"Geez! Warn a person before you make so much noise," she complained, putting her hands over her ears as if they were sore.

"I'm going to make a lot of noise," Sabrina said sarcastically.

The teenager plugged her ears and close her eyes tight. Sabrina stayed silent.

After a while, the girl opened an eye. When she saw that Sabrina was calmly driving, she unplugged her ears and said, "What was that for?"

"For scaring me," Sabrina replied. She suddenly remembered her previous encounter with this girl. "So that wasn't a dream…" she murmured to herself.

"You're right it wasn't," she said.

"Then what did you mean, it will be fatal for somebody?"

"Well, I can't tell you exactly who, because I don't know myself. My powers don't extend into specifics. It can be really annoying sometimes."

Sabrina didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward around this girl. She felt oddly calm and she felt that she could be herself. "I bet. But isn't there anything else that you can tell me?"

"My name is Perception. Call me Perce."

"No, I meant about your little "vision" or whatever you wanna call it," Sabrina said with some hints of attitude.

"This is one doodle that can't be un-did, homeskillet," Perce said.

"What?"

"You know—what you did."

"Don't bring that up. It's forgotten and nothing else will ever bring it back."

"You've got a permanent reminder, unholy one."

"Stop with the sadistic remarks," Sabrina snapped. "And no I _don't_ have a permanent reminder."

"Girl, you pregnant and you know it."

"Oh yeah? Then how come the test was negative?" Sabrina asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Just accept the fact and move on with your life. I've gotta go."

"Wait! You always leave at _the_ most opportune times,"

"That's muh job," Perce said, disappearing into nowhere.

:::::::::::::::

She's right, Sabrina.


	6. NA 6

**Thanks to these the new Alert/Favorite****:  
Archer Princess: to you, I give you your perfect day. (I had a coupon). *See your profile* :)  
CookieMonsterLuvsU: to you I give a heart shaped hugomungous sugar cookie!**

**To Anonymous Reviewers:****  
Anonymous (Archer Princess?): care to expound on that? ;) and thanks!  
**

**Chapter 6**

_Two Months Later  
Four months along…_

Puck stared at himself in the mirror. Underneath his eyes was very dark. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know for sure. He was almost positive though. She wasn't wearing fitted shirts anymore.

He splashed cold water on his face and dried it. He then walked out and back into his room.

:::::::::::::::

Sabrina stared at her stomach for the bazillionth time since the last day she saw Perce—her conscience. It was getting so big. And school started next week! She wanted to cry in disappointment. She never thought of what was inside. It never crossed her mind. Maybe it was because she hadn't told anybody. The only person who knew was Jace and her obstetrician. Maybe it was time to tell.

:::::::::::::::

Savannah opened the door. Sabrina Grimm stood there again.

"Hi," Sabrina said weakly.

Savannah saw how pale and sick she looked. "Come in!" she said in concern.

"Thanks," Sabrina said as she stumbled in.

Savannah led the girl upstairs to her bedroom.

Once in the room, Sabrina was surprised by the changes. There was now a cradle and a rocking chair and other baby needs in a corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Savannah. She was wearing a fitted shirt that showed her growing belly. Sabrina was wearing a loose baby doll top.

"I was wondering how I should approach my parents about it."

"About what?" Savannah asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Impregnant," Sabrina mumbled.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I—I didn't want to tell anybody."

"I knew it! Who else knows?"

"Two people—a coworker and my obstetrician."

"Who's the dad?"

"I—I'm not positive," Sabrina stuttered—it was true though. She just had suspicions.

"What? Oh you naughty girl," she said lightly.

"No, it's not like that. The party. He got up before I did," Sabrina said.

"O my gosh. I'm sorry," Savannah said, losing the joking manner.

"Yeah…" Sabrina said awkwardly. "So how should I approach them?"

"My parents weren't that great, so I'm not sure what the best way is. No matter what, you've got to tell them."

"Should I tell all my family at once to get it all over with?" she asked. "And then run from the room…"

Savannah laughed. "Hey! That's a good idea."

"I thought so."

"No, the whole family at once. I was so uncomfortable doing it one on one with my siblings."

Sabrina looked up. "You really think so?"

"Yes. And we need to have a double baby shower."

Sabrina immediately felt better. She smiled. "That'd be fun—unless I get killed."

"If they don't love you, and would actually kill you, I want you to run away and come and live with me."

"Ok," Sabrina said laughingly. She stood up and Savannah led her downstairs.

"See ya later," Savannah called as Sabrina descended the porch steps. Sabrina climbed in her VW Bug and drove home.

::::::::::::::

"Puck!" Sabrina called in a loud whisper. Her head was sticking barely into his room.

"What!" he angrily answered from his boxing ring. He was working up quite a sweat fighting the kangaroo.

"Can I talk to you?" She entered the room and closed the door. She approached the ring.

He looked up and stopped when he saw who it was. He landed a nice punch in the jaw from being distracted. He turned back to the kangaroo and threw an even nastier punch at it. It staggered back and sat in the corner.

"What?" he asked, wiping sweat away from his forehead. He was dressed in basketball shorts and a white tank.

_Muscles Mmmm… I feel like—_

Sabrina shut off her thoughts and the disturbing feeling she was getting for wanting to attack him.

_Pregnant women are horny. I know, but this won't affect me. I'll keep a clear mindset. Gosh this is weird._

"What?" he repeated. This time he sounded a little annoyed.

"I—Oh never mind!" she snapped. "If you're gonna be like this, you'll just have to wait!"

Puck stomach knotted. He knew it was coming. "I'm sorry. Just tell me."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, and then suddenly felt nervous. "You remember that day when you were going to ask me if I was something?"

Oh no. Puck's stomach knotted even more. "Yeah."

"What were you going to ask?"

He gulped. So did Sabrina. He was glad that he was already sweating. "If—if you were-pregnant."

Whew. He got that last word out.

Sabrina lifted up her shirt to show her stomach as an answer.

Puck's eyes widened and he had to lean against a nearby rock to keep from falling over.

Sabrina put her shirt down when saw him sway and asked him what was wrong.

"I knew it," he managed to sputter.

Sabrina's suspicions had been confirmed—at least it seemed that way.

"And how did you know it?" she asked.

"Because—because it was—"

"You? I knew it! Congrats Puck!"

Puck sat down. He looked up at her with an unknown emotion in his eyes. "No Sabrina! Don't _even _congratulate me. I had nothing to do with this. Don't—just leave me alone!" He exclaimed, putting his head in his hands. "If you tell anyone, so help me, I'll—I'll…" he faltered.

Sabrina was taken aback, but not enough to put up a fight. "Look wing boy! This is just as much your fault as it is mine, so you're taking some blame! And you are NOT going to leave this for me to do alone! You—you self-centered IDIOT!" she screamed the last word. She then turned and ran out of the room.

Puck stayed sitting. He didn't even want to think. He watched her go and immediately regretted saying those words. He had a tendency when he was nervous and angry at the same time of saying things he always regretted. "Nice trick, Trickster King," he told himself. "Don't _ever_ play that one again."

:::::::::::::::

I'm sorry, Sabrina.


	7. NA 7

**Thanks to these the new Alert/Favorite****:  
Bailey915: To you I give 915 roses. (They change colors depending on your mood!)  
emowriter: To you I give a bike that has a special monitor that lets you read your favorite books :) (without crashing!)  
Callirose12: to you I give seven little chipmunks. You can name them :)  
OpalDragon 2000: to you I give a set of books that consist of the genres that you are a sucker for :) Those include "Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and even Tragedy" :)  
****To Anonymous Reviewers:****  
Chloe: I know right? And thanks!  
crimsonsista101 : Ok! Will do. And I'm actually thinkin' about it. ;)  
Mitten Ninja: You crack me up! And yes, you're right! Now you get special mention. :)**

**BACK IN CHAPTER 5, THERE WAS A SORT OF CONTEST: WHO COULD FIND THE QUOTE AND WHERE IT CAME FROM. I CONGRATULATE MITTEN NINJA FOR WINNING! It was from "Juno." :)**

**Chapter 7**

_Two Weeks Later_

"Quiet everybody! This is a family meeting!" Granny Relda exclaimed, hitting the pan with the wooden spoon. There wasn't much chatter, but she liked hitting it anyway.

"Ok, Sabrina. All yours," Granny said once it was quiet, giving her an encouraging smile.

Sabrina stood up and looked over her shoulder at the door that led to the hallway, and then the stairs, and then her room, which had a lock. A quick getaway would be mandatory.

She stared at all the faces of her family—including Jake and his wife, Charlotte.

"Ok. So I'm basically four point five months pregnant," Sabrina said quickly. "Goodbye."

She turned and bolted for the stairs. She was in her room before she even heard any response. Abruptly, there was a bunch of voices outside her door.

"Open up, Sabrina," said Veronica calmly. Sabrina could hear the resistance in her voice—it was obvious that she was holding back on the screaming and the barrage of questions.

:::::::::::::

Sabrina stood up and went to her door. She leaned against it and said, "I'm not going to open it up. I'll talk to you, though."

"You're pretty small for four months," she heard Granny Relda say.

"18 weeks," Sabrina said.

"Was she ever very big?" asked Jake. "I think not."

"Open up, Sabrina," Veronica pleaded again.

"No."

"Do you have a doctor?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes," Sabrina replied.

"How did I not know anything about this?" exclaimed Daphne.

"Only four people had known, Daphne," Sabrina explained. She heard a "humph" and a "whatever."

"Who's the doctor?" asked Veronica.

"Dr. Summers."

"What's the due date?" asked Red.

"February 7th."

More questions kept coming, but Sabrina stayed silent. She wasn't going to answer "Where?" or "When?" or "Why?" or "How?"(-"How?" being from Basil, Jr.) Finally that fatal question came.

"Who's the father?" asked Henry. He sounded surprisingly calm. _Say What?_

Sabrina decided to open the door—just a crack, though. The first face she saw was the palest face. It was Puck's. He was leaning against the wall and he looked like he was about to pass out. He mouthed, "No."

Sabrina looked at the rest of the faces. Some were excited and others worried, but none seemed angry. Maybe it was all just a big act.

"I'm not exactly sure," she lied. The color returned to Puck's face.

"What?" exclaimed her parents simultaneously.

"No! It's not like that! Why does everybody think that?" She opened the door a little wider. "I'm not sexually active."

"Then what is it?" asked Veronica.

Sabrina glanced quickly at Puck. He didn't look so good—again. She moved her eyes back to her mother. "I-I was drunk that night, he woke up before I did."

"And he didn't tell you?" asked Henry.

"Would you?" Sabrina snapped.

Henry frowned, but said no more.

"I'm taking a nap," Sabrina said. She closed the door before anyone could protest.

"You were drunk!" exclaimed Henry.

She didn't answer, but lay down on her bed and listened to the footsteps leading away from her door. Her hand wandered to her stomach. It glided gently over the bump and then back onto the comforter.

She sighed and turned onto her left side—facing the wall, and closed her eyes.

:::::::::::::::

"Please homeschool me, mom. Pleeeasse!" exclaimed Sabrina, five days later.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina, I just can't."

"Why?" complained Sabrina.

"It's your senior year. You just can't expect me to homeschool you. And I'd be terrible. Do you truly want to miss out on this?"

"Well," Sabrina started. "Not really, but I can't face anybody in that school—not like this."

"It's none of my business. You still haven't told us where you were."

"You're right. It's none of your business," Sabrina said, turning and exiting the room.

"Sabrina—" her mom called after he—concern in her voice.

She kept on walking. Her thoughts crowded her mind.

_Why me? Hmm? That's what I'd like to know. I bet Savannah will be homeschooled. She's just lucky. The boy cares, her parents are supportive and aren't like "get out of here now." She's got some baby stuff… Gah._

She got to the end of the hallway and entered her room. She lay down on the bed again and thought about all the bad things that could happen at school. Only Katy and Savannah and Jace and Puck would be the ones who knew how it had happened, and they wouldn't call her horrid names. Some people are so judgmental—they know nothing, yet they "_Know_." Mm-hm. (Insert sarcasm.)

There was a knock at the door. Sabrina rolled over. As soon as she did, she said, "Ow!" before she could stop herself. It had felt like she was being poked from inside her stomach.

The person at the door knocked harder.

"Coming." She unlocked the door and opened it. It was Puck. He pushed past her and then closed and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

"Talking to you," he replied.

"Maybe you should unlock the door," she said worriedly. Those feelings were coming back.

"Why?"

"Just do it," she demanded.

"No. Now why did you say "ow"?"

"That's not why you came in here," she stated. "And it's because I felt some poking in my stomach just—" she stopped when she realized what had just happened.

"O MY GOSH!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked wildly.

"The baby moved!"

"Huh?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

She gave a small laugh of delight, for she suddenly realized something she should have long ago.

_There is a living being inside of me! _

"There's a person-_inside_-of-me!" she exclaimed in pleasure.

Puck was standing still, not even moving. There was no emotion on his face.

Sabrina shook his shoulders. "It's part yours too! Be happy! Do something!"

He looked at her—still with no emotion. "I came to tell you that—I can't do this. I'm not gonna lose my life."

Sabrina's hands fell to her sides and she backed away. She shook her head in disbelief. "You're impossible. "

"I'm not trying to be mean."

"Leave. Just leave."

"Seriously—you need to understand. You can't just hate me for no reason."

Sabrina's insides were bubbling with contempt. "How can you even stand yourself? You're terrible. After all I did for you. Leave."

Puck wasn't going to leave until she understood. "Look, you could've told them."

"Oh yeah! From the look on your face, it seemed like you didn't want me to. You also threatened me. Now leave."

"Sabrina! Stop! You don't understand. Let me explain!"

"LEAVE!" she exclaimed.

"NO!" he shouted back. "You've got to understand!"

"_**LEEAVVEE**_!" Sabrina screamed tremendously loud, and with enough scorn in her voice that even Hades would back off.

Puck turned and rocketed out of there. He wouldn't admit it, but that was frightening.

:::::::::::::::

Two days later, Sabrina climbed out of her car. Puck, Daphne and Red followed.

"Bye guys!" Daphne called as she and Red went to cross the street to the Middle School.

"See ya," Sabrina replied weakly. Her stomach was all butterflies.

The two walked towards the school. Once on the sidewalk, they separated. Things weren't going well between them. Had they ever?

"Sabrina! Thank goodness you're here! I'm so glad that you're not being homeschooled or sent to some special school in New York City. I know I could have talked to you about it, but it never crossed my mind when I was talking to you," Savannah said, appearing suddenly.

Sabrina heaved a sigh of relief. "I was thinking the same thing about you!"

"I would never be able to survive without you," Savannah said.

"Hey girlies!" exclaimed Katy. She looked at their loose fitting shirts and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Katy," the girls replied.

"Your guys sure packed on the pounds since I've been gone," she said. She suddenly realized something. "Oh my gosh. No."

She girls shared uncomfortable glances.

"Yes," Sabrina replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I don't exactly have a cell phone, and you _were_ in the city. "

"So?" she said. All of a sudden, she changed her attitude. "Who are the daddies?"

"Don't say 'daddies'," Savannah said, cringing. "Say fathers."

"Why?" Katy asked.

"I just have always hated it when someone says that when it comes to an out-of-marriage pregnancy. I'm not exactly sure why. It seems like the woman shouldn't be sure—like there could be more than one."

Katy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Who's the_ father_?"

"Josh."

Katy gasped. "No way! I didn't think he had it in him. Come to think of it, I didn't think that any of you had it in you."

_DINGDINGDING_

Sabrina looked at the school doors. "Here's to Senior Year."

"Yup," said Katy. The three girls headed for the doors and entered Hades Realm.

:::::::::::::::

No one was staring. No one was making any comments. No one was pointing and whispering. Man. Either they all had good manners, or it wasn't that obvious.

"Hey," said Jace. It was last period and he shared it with Katy and Sabrina.

"Hey," Sabrina replied.

"How you doin'? Anyone bein' a big fat jerk?"

Sabrina laughed. "No. Not yet. Just wait till two or three weeks."

"Do you have any leads?"

Sabrina sighed and looked around. Nobody was paying attention.

"No. But I lied. I know who it is."

Jace raised his eyebrows and immediately asked, "Who?"

Sabrina leaned back in the chair. "I'm not telling because he's being a jerk about it."

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I'll kill him for you."

Sabrina gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, but it's my problem. I shouldn't have had him at the party."

"You should have had me there," Jace said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I wish you _had_ been there, but nooo, you were in Florida."

"It should have been me. I'm so much nicer than whoever he is."

"You are," Sabrina admitted. "But it probably would have ruined our friendship," she added with a laugh.

"Attention!" said Mrs. Hanson, the teacher.

They shut up and sat up.

::::::::::::::

Sabrina punched Puck's shoulder as she passed him, to let him know that she'd only wait five minutes for him. He gave her a glare and turned back to his friends.

Sabrina walked out to the car, not looking back at him. She decided right then and there that she would never talk to him again. "Punk," she muttered.

Daphne and Red came running across the street just as Sabrina unlocked the car.

"Sabrina! Guess what?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"What?"

"I made like fifty new friends! Maybe more!"

Sabrina sighed as she squeezed into the driver seat. Wait, "squeezed"?

"That's friggin' amazing, Daphne," Sabrina said, trying to sound happy for her. "Red?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why are you smiling?" Sabrina asked, looking in the review mirror.

"Because… she met a boy who loves red," Daphne said mysteriously.

Red blushed.

"Oh! Really? That's great," Sabrina said, smiling.

Puck came walking out towards the car. He looked absolutely full of hatred. He looked over his shoulder as if looking for anybody watching him. He climbed into the car and said, "Step on it."

"Why?" So much for never talking to him again.

"Just GO!" he yelled. Sabrina winced. "Ouch," she mumbled, putting the car in gear and pulling out. "Don't have to yell so loud."

Sabrina looked in her review mirror once she was on the road and saw some boys—not Puck's friends—coming out the doors. Their eyes scanned around and saw Sabrina's car pulling out. The one in front pointed at it and they all seemed to take in every detail of it.

They didn't exactly look friendly.

::::::::::::::

Watch out, Sabrina.


	8. NA 8

**Thanks to these the new Alert/Favorite****:  
KrissM3: to you I give a sleek pair of stereo headphones. :)  
SabrinaVSMoth: to you I give a book that goes into detail about how Sabrina is better than Moth. :)  
yorkie999777000: to you I give an airplane ticket to go to wherever you want to and do your "Annoying Things" which include the elevator and the movie theatre.  
booklover526: to you I give Special Edition PJ&TO Series and Super Special Edition MR Series. :)  
GummibearsRock: to you I give an all-expense paid trip to Scotland :)**

**Anonymous Reviewers:****  
Chloe: Yeah, I know right? And I will :)  
crazylame1: Will do. :)  
Callirose12: thanks so much! And no, they're not jealous. They're just—pervs.  
karatequeen78: I will! :)  
…Now here's a sorry excuse for a chapter…**

**Chapter 8**

Puck was just about to enter his room right after they got home when Sabrina pinned him against the wall right outside his door.

"Why were they looking for you?" she asked him angrily.

"Who?" he asked. She could have sworn that she saw some fear in his eyes—but maybe not.

"Those punks outside school. Don't tell me that they're your friends."

"It's none of your business," he snapped.

Sabrina twisted his door handle and shoved him in.

"It _is_ some of my business!" she snapped right back.

"Leave before I force you," he said, walking towards his lagoon.

She grabbed his arm and squeezed—tight.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. She loosened her grip only slightly.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"Don't worry about it! And if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," she said, putting her free hand on her hip.

"They were talking about you, and they know that we live in the same house."

"So?" she said.

"They know that you're pregnant."

Sabrina's grip on his arm loosened completely and fell to her side. She took her eyes away from him.

"What?" she asked in a small whisper. She looked back into his eyes and asked, "What did you say?"

He looked at her with a pained expression.

"I told them to shut up because they were asking me if you were—"He gulped. "—good. I may also have threatened to pulverize them if they came near you."

"Ok, that does not make sense. You're defending me, yet totally ignoring the fact that this—"she pointed at her stomach—"is yours too."

"I told you that it's not like that! You don't understand. And I'm not 'totally ignoring the fact'," he said, adding emphasis on what she had said.

She stared deeply into his eyes, making him shift uncomfortably in her grip. "You underestimate me."

"I didn't say that and I _don't_ think that!" He stalked off towards the lagoon. She followed.

"Then tell me!" she shouted at his back.

"Didn't I just tell you?" He stopped and turned around.

"I meant for you to tell me why you're just gonna leave this to me," Sabrina said, her voice cracking.

"Sabrina—" Oh, now he felt like a jerk.

"Just tell me. I won't say anything if I don't understand completely."

He turned back around and sat down at the edge of the lagoon. He patted the sand next to him. She sat.

He took a deep breath. "I told you I wasn't gonna lose my life. That only means that I'm not gonna get tied down with this 'father' business. I'm _not_ gonna be a teen parent," he said.

"But nobody even knows. _Nobody_ but me and you," Sabrina said.

He looked down at the sand and took some in his hand, spreading his fingers so it fell right back through.

"So? It was an accident. We didn't want this."

"Yeah, I know. But did you ever stop and think about how much worse it is for me?"

"Yes Sabrina! I know!" he snapped, throwing sand into the water.

They were silent.

Sabrina took a deep breath and suggested quietly, "Can you at least support me in private, then?"

Puck looked at her. His eyes were wide and full of questions. "What do you mean?"

"Just what it sounds like. You don't have to let anyone know that it's you, but when I'm having problems—and I assure you that I will—you can help. Just comfort or whatever," she said. Gosh, she felt awkward.

"Alright." He nodded his head slightly.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear, but you have to promise not to either."

"I don't think that it's something to brag about," he laughed.

"Didn't think so," Sabrina said—her eyes going down to her stomach. "Just comfort," she added in a mumble.

"How's this for comfort?" His hands came to her face and lifted her chin. Sabrina didn't hesitate. Or run. Or throw a punch.

Sabrina felt something down in her stomach. It surprised her so much that she pulled back from the kiss and put her hands on her stomach.

"Whoa." It had felt like butterfly wings brushing along her insides.

"What?" he asked.

"Butterflies," she said stupidly.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

She realized what it had been. "It's moving again."

"Really? Do you think I could feel it?"

"I don't know. You can try."

She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"I don't feel anything," he stated.

"Press harder!" He did, but shook his head again.

"It probably stopped," she suggested. She felt it again. "Nope, there it is again. Here try now." She lifted up her shirt and placed his hand where she was feeling it.

His eyes opened wide. "Whoa." The realization that it was part his came right then. "That's mine!" he said with a laugh.

She smiled. "No, it's ours."

:::::::::::::::

"Charlotte, will you go get Sabrina? I need to talk to her," Jake Grimm asked his wife.

"Sure, honey," she said as she stood up and ascended the stairs. She walked down the hallway to the last door on the right and knocked. "Sabrina? Jake needs to talk to you."

No answer. She tried the doorknob. She opened it and peeked inside. She wasn't in there.

"Where could she be?" she thought.

She closed the door and turned around. She opened it and peeked inside. She saw two figures by the lagoon. They were smiling and Sabrina's shirt was raised to show her protruding belly. Puck's hand was on it.

"Oh, my gosh," she whispered to herself. Wasn't it obvious? Well, maybe not, she thought. She closed the door and knocked really loud. Nothing. She pounded even harder.

The door flew open and Puck stood there and snapped, "Geez, calm down— Oh sorry Char. What is it?"

"Jake needs Sabrina."

"Ok. Wait, how did you know she was in here?"

Charlotte hesitated. "She wasn't in her room, so I just thought…" she trailed off.

"Whatever. Sabrina! Your uncle wants you!"

She came over to the door and looked at Charlotte questioningly.

"He's just in the dining room," Charlotte said quietly.

"Ok. Thanks," Sabrina said as she walked past Charlotte and downstairs.

Puck raised his eyebrows at Charlotte. She looked back at him, smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She then turned and followed Sabrina.

::::::::::::::::

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Come here," he said, patting the chair next to him.

She sat. "I thought you said that there wouldn't be alcohol at, you-know-what."

Sabrina sighed. "I tried, OK. Really hard." She paused. "Wait, how-?"

"It's kinda obvious, no?"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Sabrina said defensively.

"Who was it?"

"Why are you acting like this? I thought that this is more like my dad's job. And I told you I don't know," she snapped.

"You know, I could just tell them."

"No! Please," she pleaded.

"Then tell me who."

"I. Don't. Know. You can't do this to me."

Jake sighed. "Whatever you say."

"Don't make me feel guilty."

"You wouldn't feel guilty if you weren't lying. Tell me."

Sabrina sighed and stood up. "It's confidential. I'm sorry. If I told you, he'd probably kill me, so no." She turned and left.

::::::::::::::::

I hope you won't regret that, Sabrina.


	9. NA 9

**Thanks to these the new Alert/Favorite****: (I know some of you are getting this twice, but so what? Fun fun!)  
Bailey915: to you I give an all-expense paid trip to the locations of all your favorite stories and books. :)**

**Anonymous Reviewers:  
**** Guest: thanks!  
Chloe: haha, yeah :) Thanks!  
Izzy: Thanks :) And I soooo know what you mean about the kindergartner writing feeling. :/ It just happens…  
Yeah, I've heard of ML, why? :)**

**And guys, if you have any questions, seriously, you can PM me or review it. It's no biggie. :)  
**

**Chapter 9**

_One Month Later  
About 5 ½ months along—23 weeks_

"Ok, this is totally not invisible anymore," Sabrina whispered to herself.

Sabrina was staring sideways at her stomach in her bedroom mirror. She then turned for a front view.

"What is that?" she said fully out loud. There was a small line starting from her bellybutton going on down. She walked her bedroom door and opened it.

"MOM!" Sabrina shouted.

"What?" she shouted back from her bedroom.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Come here, please!" she said exasperatingly.

Veronica was outside her door in a flash. "What?"

"What is this?" Sabrina asked, pointing at the line.

Veronica bent down. "Ooh! I never had one, but I know what it is!"

"What?" Sabrina eagerly asked.

"Linea nigra, I think is what it's called."

"So it's not anything bad," guessed Sabrina.

"Nope. Perfectly normal."

"Ok. Thanks," she said, giving her mom a light push out the door.

Veronica frowned in a playful way. Sabrina gave an exaggerated big smile and closed the door.

::::::::::::::::

Sabrina entered school shortly after Puck had entered. She sighed as she opened her locker.

Katy came up to it, pulling Jesse along. Sabrina gave them a tired smile.

"How's it going?" Jesse asked.

"Fine, I guess. At least I'm alive," Sabrina replied.

"Oh, silly goose, why would you be dead?" Katy asked.

"It means that I'm über tired," Sabrina said.

Savannah came half running half waddling up to Sabrina's locker. She looked upset.

"I can't stand it any longer," she cried. "Those stupid girls won't shut up. They say that—that—"She started crying.

"They're just jealous that they're not getting attention for their perverse activites," Katy said, hugging her.

"Where are they?" asked Jesse. "I'll pound them to a pulp."

"And get arrested?" Sabrina asked. She closed her locker and turned to face them. "Stop crying, Savannah," she snapped.

Savannah looked up at her incredulously.

"We're not gonna let anything that anybody says affect us. We're just gonna ignore them and call them names behind their backs. Okay?"

Savannah wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up straight. "But you don't know what it's like! They know you'll pound them if they say anything to _you_. Apparently, I'm vulnerable."

"No! If that's what they think, then you've got to change their minds. Make 'em think that they'll get crushed if they say _anything."_

"It's true. You've got to make them fear you," Katy added.

"How can I do that with this?" she asked, gesturing to her stomach.

"We'll do it," Sabrina said. "You've got plenty of help. B-t-dubs, where's Josh?"

"He's not here today. He's sick."

Two girls, known as you-know-what, walked by.

"Sluts," they whispered hatefully.

"Heard you two have been busy. Rumor has it that you got head of football team, and he didn't like it," Sabrina said, whispering mockingly the last part.

They stopped and glared at her. "Well at least—"one of them started, but Savannah muttered," Dykes," before the girl could finish.

They turned on her and looked like they were about to punch her, but Jesse stepped up and said, "Nice to see ya. And Kay?—Will says thanks, but no thanks," he said calmly. "You're too slow," he added in a whisper.

They gave the nastiest looks and their pierced nostrils flared, but they turned and stalked away, wisely saying nothing.

"See?" Sabrina said, turning to face Savannah. "It's simple. You've just got to be quick with your tongue."

Savannah sighed and replied, "Yeah. Easy for you to say."

"You're brilliant," Katy said, hugging Jesse's arm and kissing his cheek.

"I've waited four years to be able to say that," he said contentedly.

::::::::::::::::

_5 Weeks Later_

"Congrats!" said Dr. Summers at the end of their appointment. "You've made it to the third trimester."

"Is that good?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, it means that you only have about 12 weeks left—if all goes well, which I'm sure it will."

"Ok. Well, thanks. I guess I'll see you later," Sabrina said, standing up.

"Ok. See ya later."

Sabrina opened the door and walked out of the office. She was now officially "waddling," even though not very much.

She opened the door to a heavy rainstorm.

She ran across the parking lot and opened the door to her bug and squeezed in. Driving wasn't as easy as it used to be.

"I'm glad you finally accepted it. Good job."

Sabrina didn't even flinch. "Good to see you, too, Perce."

"Hi. How's it going?—I mean with Puck and the rest of your family."

"Don't say it like that. You make it seem like me and Puck are related."

"Well you are kinda like foster siblings."

"Not legally, so ha," she said, pulling out onto the main road.

"Whatever. Just tell me."

"Don't you know? I mean, you _are_ my conscience."

"I can't disclose that kind of information. It's not allowed as part of muh job."

"You act as if you actually get paid to be my conscience."

"I can't disclose—"

"That kind of information. Yeah, yeah."

"So tell me."

"It's going fine. Nobody but him knows…"

"You're wrong. Someone else knows."

"How do you know more than I do!" exclaimed Sabrina.

"I'm just brilliant like that," she said. "Now continue."

Sabrina turned to look at her. Perce looked exactly like Sabrina. Sabrina's eyes went to Perce's flat stomach. She sighed.

"You miss my amazing physique," Perce said, noticing the longing look Sabrina's was giving her stomach.

Sabrina's eyes went back to the road. "Yeah, but this is kinda fun, too. Well, not really. Just the fact that there's another living being inside me."

"O my goodness, gender gender gender! Why haven't you asked to find out yet?"

"I just didn't want—"

"Savannah just found out hers. Do you want me to tell you?"

"How do you know?" Sabrina exclaimed. It was driving her crazy that her conscience knew these things.

"Don't ask. It's complicated. Well not really… Anyway, she's having a girl."

"Really? That's nice."

"Do you know why she waited so long? Well, it's because she was going to wait until birth to find out the gender, but Josh convinced her to."

"Puck doesn't care about what I do. Not really…" Sabrina said wistfully. "I guess I'm just waiting for him to ask."

"Oh honey, he's never gonna ask. He won't let anyone know it, but he does care."

"Will you please tell me how you know!"

Perce sighed. "I know these things because I'm not really your conscience. I'm a sort of…guardian angel, but not really. I'm just a magical spirit that took your body shape and I am here to advise you through this. Hence the name Perception." Lightning flashed in the horizon.

"That's really not very complicated at all," Sabrina said.

"That's not even—yeah, sure. Not complicated," Perce said, trying to avoid any more questions.

"You're having a girl. Gotta go, and remember, try and not make this fatality yours." And with that, she disappeared before Sabrina could say anything.

Sabrina huffed as she pulled into the driveway, where Daphne and Red were jumping on the trampoline in the pouring rain.

"..at the most inopportune times…"

:::::::::::::::::

"Why aren't you going?" Sabrina asked. He usually left the car before she did so people didn't see that they rode together.

"I've got to talk to you."

"Ok. Shoot."

"You remember those boys back at the school on the first day?" he asked. Sabrina could tell that he was nervous.

"Yeah…"

"They said something else again yesterday… And I may have kind of hurt one of them…"

"So?" Sabrina asked, even though she knew what was coming.

"So you should probably watch out."

"Why me?"

"Because they may think that they can get revenge on me by…um…hurting you," he said. He had broken a sweat.

"Why me?" she exclaimed defensively.

"Because they know that I may care for you." He was wringing his hands.

"May care for me?"

"Ok, not may. I do, but you need to watch out."

"I need to—"

"Watch out when I'm not around. I've got you covered in the halls and the classes we have together."

"How sweet of you," Sabrina said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, OK? It's the best I can do."

"Um-hmm," Sabrina mumbled, but she was nervous too.

:::::::::::::::

The next month and a half passed uneventfully. The jerks that were messing with Puck hadn't so much as passed Sabrina in the halls.

But that 7th week wasn't so great. She was 35 weeks along. Five weeks left. She was HUGE. Waddling was officially the word to describe how she moved.

"Hey, honey." Someone came up from behind her and pinned her against the lockers. It was after school and the halls were mostly empty.

Sabrina's heart dropped when she saw who it was. The "leader" of the group that was planning to terrorize her. She tried not to look fearful.

"Hey," she replied nonchalantly.

"Where ya goin'?"

"None of your business," she snapped.

"Feisty, eh?" said another guy from the group, coming out of a classroom.

Sabrina really didn't know how else to act.

"So, I heard you get around. Wanna come try me?" said the leader.

Sabrina tried hard not to gag.

"No. But try this," snapped Puck, coming up behind the leader and throwing a punch.

"Why you—" started the other guy. Luckily, there was only one other guy, because Puck would've been clobbered.

He was about to punch Puck when Sabrina took his arm and twisted it.

"Run!" Sabrina shouted. Puck had got the other guy on the floor, so they bolted.

Unfortunately, the jerks recovered quickly. They had barely made it to the parking lot when the leader came running up and pushed Sabrina forward. She shrieked and the whole world seemed to go in slow motion.

Puck turned around and his face was full of fear. He stopped and reached out to catch her, but it was too late. Even her hands didn't get out in front to save her in time.

The pain was excruciating. The feeling felt fatal.

The last thing she heard before blacking out was running feet and Puck yelling, "_ALL_ OF YOU ARE _DEAD_!"

:::::::::::::::

Fatal for someone, Sabrina…


	10. NA 10

**Anonymous Reviewers:  
**** Chloe: Yeah :) and I did. :)  
oah ehm ghee: It's just a line that appears during pregnancy. Not exactly sure why…  
Guest: I won't kill the baby. Promise. I couldn't take it with your threats. :)  
Callirose12: Yeah. Ugh, they're terrible… I can't believe I created them…**

**Chapter 10**

"If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," said an unfamiliar voice. She was on a moving counter. No—it was a stretcher.

Her mind was fuzzy. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't.

"If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," the man said again.

That's when she felt something holding her hand. She squeezed.

"She's conscious!" he exclaimed.

He asked another question, but she didn't hear.

Everything was moving by so fast. Her stomach was numb. She moved her hand over it.

Her eyes shot open. "Oh my gosh."

It felt somewhat deflated and lifeless.

"NO!" she screamed.

"It's alright, Sabrina!" exclaimed Puck. He sounded like he had been crying. _Why?_

She looked up into his eyes. He _had_ been crying. His eyes were red.

"Where's mom? Where's dad? Granny? Anybody?" Sabrina cried.

"They're on their way," Puck said worriedly.

Suddenly she was wheeled through some doors and Puck said, "I can't go in, but I'll be right back here."

Sabrina felt some awful pain in her stomach and blacked out.

:::::::::::::::

_The Next Day_

"So what's the news?" asked Uncle Jake. The whole family was sitting in Sabrina's hospital room while she lay on the bed completely exhausted.

Dr. Summers stood in the doorway, holding a clipboard.

"The baby is still alive, but if there is any physical damage, we don't know. We'll have to hold here for the next five and a half weeks, or until whenever the baby decides to come," she said.

"But what about New Year's?" Daphne asked. "Can't she come home for at least a couple hours?" She turned to Dr. Summers. "It's New Year's Eve!"

Dr. Summers gave her sad smile. "I'm sorry, honey. I don't know that we can work that out."

"Well, then, we'll have to plan something big to hold here. Invite lots of people," Red suggested.

Daphne gave a small smile. "Sounds good."

Dr. Summers left the room.

"Do you think we can have a paternity test taken?" asked Veronica.

"Wait until the baby is born," suggested Charlotte. "It'd be safer."

"That won't be necessary," Sabrina said. "I know who the father is, but there is no need for you guys to know."

"Sabrina Grimm! Have you known the whole time?" asked Veronica.

"Yes."

"Why—"

"She said that he'd kill her if she told anyone," Uncle Jake said.

Puck looked like he was about to blurt something out. He shared an uncomfortable glance with Sabrina.

She shook her head. He seemed to understand.

"And how would you know that?" asked Henry.

"I took the liberty of talking to her about it," Jake said. "Unlike somebody."

Henry was silent, but he glared harshly at Jake.

"We've got to go plan for the party," Granny Relda said trying to break the awkward silence. She looked at Red and Daphne. "Right?"

"Yep," said Daphne. "Let's go." She stood and took Red's hand and then went to take Veronica's hand with her other.

"I'll stay," Puck volunteered.

"Me too," Charlotte added.

Everyone else left.

Sabrina looked up questioningly up at Charlotte. "Why did you stay?"

Charlotte smiled. "Do I sense that you don't want me here?"

"No," she said quickly. "I appreciate it."

Once everyone was gone, Charlotte closed the door.

Puck and Sabrina looked at her inquiringly.

"So what exactly happened at the school? You didn't tell us the whole story. Why were they chasing you?" Charlotte asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Is that really any of your business?" Puck asked. He wasn't being mean—he was worried.

"Not really, 'daddy'."

Both Sabrina's and Puck's jaws dropped.

"How did you know?" asked Puck.

Charlotte took her hands off of her hips. "Well, it was an accident. I'll tell you if you tell me."

"You drive a hard bargain," Sabrina said admiringly. "Smart."

She smiled. "Thanks. Now go ahead."

Sabrina nodded at Puck to go ahead and start.

"Well it started on the first day of school…" Puck began.

::::::::::::::

_10 Minutes Later_

"And that's how I know. I'm sorry for not knocking the first time," Charlotte said, finishing her story.

Sabrina sighed. She was exhausted and still in pain.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" asked Sabrina.

"Not if you don't want me to," Charlotte replied.

"We don't want you to. Us three are the only ones who know."

"Ok. Sounds good," Charlotte said. "Once more question. What's the baby's gender?"

"Yeah. Why haven't you asked to be told what it is?" Puck asked.

"Because I already know."

"How?" Puck asked.

"You won't believe me."

"Whatever. Just tell me."

Sabrina looked up at Charlotte and gave her a look that seemed to say _"Can we be alone?"_

"I'm gonna go grab a snack," Charlotte said, taking her cue. She was soon gone.

"Now tell me," Puck demanded again. He went to sit in the chair right next to the bed.

"My conscience told me. She appeared to me in human form and has been telling me all this weird stuff. Like the baby's gender… and that this pregnancy is going to be fatal for somebody."

Puck looked confused. "Fatal? … could that mean me?"

"I really don't know," Sabrina said, with worry in her eyes. "She told me she couldn't tell me anything else."

"What? That's bogus!"

"That's exactly what I said."

"Well then, what's the baby's gender."

"Are you sure that you want to know?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I might just force the name on you."

"Oh, no you wouldn't."

Sabrina laughed. "I know. I would never trust you with that. You'd probably come up with something like Goobian."

Puck laughed. "Probably. I'm terrible with names."

"It's a girl."

"Whoa." He said, exhaling. He seemed to be in a daze. "A little girl. All mine…"

"Not all yours," Sabrina reminded him.

He took her hand. "What _do_ you want to call her?"

"Perception."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"That was my conscience's name. We can call her Percy."

"How about something more normal?"

"Says the guy whose name is _Puck_," she said laughingly.

"I don't know. Do you have an idea?"

"How about Princess?"

"NO. So not happening."

Puck laughed. "I'm just messing with you. How about Alison?"

"Alison…" Sabrina said thoughtfully. "I like it. Now for a middle name."

"Jade," Puck said immediately.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Alison Jade—"

"Grimm," Sabrina said immediately. "Since you technically don't have a last name—do you?"

"No. I guess not."

"So Alison Jade Grimm. I love it."

"Same here."

They were silent for a moment.

"Puck?" Sabrina whispered. She looked intently at his face.

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen after she's born?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are—are things going to change between us?" she asked.

"Change from what? Tricks and hate?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I don't know. I hope not."

"That's nice."

"Is it?" he asked mischievously.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," she said. "Did you know pregnant women are horny?"

Puck looked uncomfortable for minute.

"Did you know teenage boys are horny?"

They laughed. Suddenly Sabrina leaned forward as she could and took Puck's face in her hands.

"This'll have to do," she said. "For both of us." And she kissed him.

::::::::::::::

"That wasn't nearly enough," Puck said after they separated.

Sabrina smiled. "I'm sorry. I doubt that if after I give birth I'd be willing. Did you know that there were several times that I almost attacked you?" She started to laugh again.

"You should have," Puck said

"Oh sure. And have Charlotte see that instead."

"Oh, come on!" he laughed, breaking into a big smile.

Charlotte walked in with a half-eaten sandwich in her hand.

"I told the doctor to come and check her to see if she can be released."

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"Because I have a feeling that that baby has some magic in it."

"Her," Puck interrupted.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"The baby is a girl."

Charlotte broke into a huge smile. "Oh my gosh! That's great!"

"What were you saying about a magical baby?" Sabrina interjected.

"I was just thinking that since she's Puck's, she's got to have some magic in her, which might actually help with healing you."

"What?" Sabrina asked. That had all gone over her head. "Never mind."

Dr. Summers came in and asked Puck and Charlotte to leave while she checked some things out.

:::::::::::::::

_15 Minutes Later_

"It's amazing," Dr. Summers said.

"So does that mean she can come home?" asked Puck.

"I—I guess so. Yes," Dr. Summers said, smiling.

"Yesss!" exclaimed Sabrina. "Leave so I can get dressed," she added excitedly.

:::::::::::::::

"Are you sure you're fine now?" Puck asked as he helped Sabrina out to the parking lot.

"You wanna know something?" she asked in a whisper.

"What?"

"I felt better immediately after the kiss."

Puck smiled. "I'm just that great," he said cockily.

They laughed.

"Just wait until we get home," Charlotte said excitedly. "Everyone is gonna be so amazed."

"Wait," Sabrina said, suddenly stopping. "How can we explain it without mentioning that Puck is the father?"

"Oh," murmured Charlotte. "I never thought of that."

"Why don't we just say we were able to convince them," suggested Puck.

"They'll never buy it," Sabrina said.

"We can try," said Charlotte.

"_You_ can try," Sabrina said, sighing.

They climbed in Charlotte's Prius—Puck and Sabrina in back—and drove home.

:::::::::::::::

The whole family was greatly surprised, but grateful.

"Yes!" exclaimed Daphne. "New Year's Eve party complete!"

"Can I go rest?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh sure!" exclaimed Veronica. "Go take a nap. Especially if you plan on staying up till the new year. "

"Yeah…" Sabrina said. She headed towards the stairs. "Can I get some help?"

Puck rushed to her side.

"Henry and Jake? Can you take down the tree?" Granny Relda asked as she went towards the kitchen. "Ladies? Can I get help in here? Basil—will you help with the tree? You too Puck, once you help Sabrina upstairs?"

"Yeah," Puck called towards the kitchen. Everyone else went to do their duties.

"Five more weeks," Sabrina whispered as she entered her bedroom.

::::::::::::::

Maybe. Just maybe, Sabrina.

**Sorry for the lame shizz, guys, but I'm working on the writing skills, so some things are unclear and whatnot, but I hope you still enjoy. :)**


	11. NA 11

**Thanks to these the new Alert/Favorite:  
Jade Night: to you I give "Nevermore," but don't tell the publishing company that I have it early…  
As White As Snow: to you I give a trip to Disneyland where you can have de best day eva :)  
OliviaKatetheGreat: to you I give a trip to London where you can go to every phone booth and try that number so that you can get to the Ministry. :) ( and I promise that you will find it.)**

**Anonymous Reviewers:  
BigB: You are right! Juno was the correct answer. And I'm sorry that you can't get an account. (?) And I won't get haughty or anything. Thanks! :)  
Chloe: haha I know, right? And thanks! :)  
BigB-Review number two—No I've never been preggers (I'm not creeped out, don't worry) I just at one point (not long ago) wanted to be an obstetrician—So I studied up on some facts. I'm still debating whether I should be one or not…. I don't mind nosy! (Unless über nosy) Thanks soooooooooooooo much. And I will not give the baby to you to be in your soup…. Never. :)**

**Chapter 11**

_5 weeks later_

"CALL SABRINA!" Savannah shouted to Josh who was standing in her doorway while she was sitting back in her desk chair. It was the first thing she said when her water broke.

They had just been talking and he was about to get her some water when _her_ water broke.

"What? Why?" he asked frantically.

"Just do it! Tell her to meet me at the hospital!"

"Oh gosh, are you giving birth!" he exclaimed. He suddenly became a nervous wreck.

"Nope," Savannah said somewhat sarcastically. "I'm just in LABOR!"

"Mrs. Goode! Mr. Goode! She's giving birth!" he shouted down the hallway.

"CALL SABRINA!" Savannah exclaimed again, trying to stand.

Josh raced to her side and helped her stand. He saw the little puddle of amniotic sac fluid. "Aw, man. Is that what I think—"

"Yes! Gah. Ouch! Ow-effity-OW! Get me out of here!"

Mrs. Goode came rushing into the room. She went to help Josh in getting her downstairs.

"Your father just called an ambulance! Just breathe," Mrs. Goode advised. She took a deep breath herself.

"I don't need an ambulance! Just get me there pronto!" Savannah complained. "And you should have called my doctor!"

"We did! Now just come on," Mrs. Goode explained.

"Call Sabrina!" Savannah insisted again.

"Got it," said Josh, though he accidentally called a few random numbers before actually reaching her.

::::::::::::::

"Get to the hospital pronto!" Sabrina heard a hysterical Josh exclaim as soon as she picked up the house phone. "She's birthing—or something!"

Sabrina almost dropped the phone in surprise. "O—ok," she stammered. She heard him mumble something that sounded like "Hurry" or maybe "Bye," and then he hung up.

Sabrina put the phone down and shouted for someone to get her car keys.

"PUCK! DAPHNE! Somebody! I'm going to the hospital!" she shouted.

Suddenly Veronica and Granny Relda were there in the living room and saying, "Is it coming?"

"No," Sabrina said. "It's Savannah. She wants me there now!"

Puck came running down the stairs along with Red and Daphne. He had her car keys and no questions were asked. They three followed her as she waddled down the porch steps. After all, she _was_ due in 4 days.

They climbed in her Bug and they were soon on their way—Puck driving, which wasn't exactly wise, but Sabrina couldn't fit easily behind the wheel.

They asked questions, but Sabrina couldn't answer any because she had barely talked to him.

They were at the hospital soon, and miraculously without a dent.

They rushed in as fast as they could and the receptionist asked if she was giving birth, but Sabrina explained about Savannah and they were told where to go.

Once outside the room, Sabrina saw that Savannah's parents were outside, pacing nervously.

"Can I—?" Sabrina asked timidly.

"I really don't know," Mrs. Goode said anxiously.

"MOM!" Screamed Savannah from inside.

Her mom rushed in and soon returned, grabbing Sabrina's arm and pulling her inside.

Savannah saw her and motioned for her to come and stand by her. She grabbed Sabrina's hand and held it tight. Josh was sitting in a chair on the other side of Savannah and he looked like he was about to pass out as if _he_ was the one giving birth.

"Here she comes!" the doctor exclaimed.

The grasp on Sabrina's hand got _a lot_ tighter…

:::::::::::::::

_3 hours later_

"She's beautiful," Mrs. Goode exhaled. She was holding the delicate little bundle in her arms.

"I'm exhausted," Savannah said, leaning back in the hospital bed.

Josh was lying on the guest couch, completely passed out. It had been too much for him. He was perfectly fine, though, as the nurse said.

"Whatcha namin' her?" asked Daphne.

Savannah smiled at her. "Takisha Dawn. We're not exactly sure on the last name, yet."

Sabrina was leaning back in the chair that had been occupied by Josh. "Lucky girl. It was easy for you."

"Easy?" exclaimed Savannah. "It was painful! Far from easy. But worth it." She smiled and then closed her eyes and leaned back into the pillows.

:::::::::::::

_4 days later_

Sabrina came waddling down the stairs.

"I'm not gonna lie, but I think I'm in labor," she said nonchalantly. It _hurt_, but she wasn't one to let it show.

"That's nice," said Henry absentmindedly. "WHAT?" he exclaimed once he had realized what she had said.

"Took you long enough," Sabrina muttered. She turned toward the kitchen.

"Mom, can you call Dr. Summers?"

"Why?" came her reply from the kitchen.

"Because I'm giving birth," Sabrina replied, again nonchalantly.

"Oh. WHAT?"

"Thanks," Sabrina replied.

Sabrina walked outside where Puck and Daphne and Red and Basil were playing something that looked like a very unfair game of rugby. Puck was flying high above everyone else, including Basil who kept exclaiming that "I'm part of your team!"

"HEY-WING BOY!" Sabrina shouted. "Get in the car and take me to the hospital. Daphne, can you call Savanna? Red and Basil, will you go help my parents?" She asked, and then added with a cringe, "Ow!"

They all paused in mid game—Puck about to score a touchdown.

"Why?" asked Puck.

"Oh, I'm just giving birth." She said it in a way one might say "I'm just going to picking up the mail."

"Oh," Puck said.

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed at once.

"Yeah. Could I get some help?" she asked. She had sat down on the stairs because the pain was so bad.

Daphne and Red rushed to her aid while Puck ran inside to phone Savannah. Basil went to the family car—a minivan—and opened the door and then went to aid the girls in bringing Sabrina to the car.

"That's not exactly what I asked, but thanks," Sabrina said. "Ow."

::::::::::::::

Sabrina lay in the hospital bed. She was almost completely dilated. The pain was really, really bad. Maybe it had to do with the magic within the baby.

_Huh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh_

Sabrina's teeth were chattering wildly. She was soooo cold, despite the warmth of the room.

What was going on? Why was this so difficult? Normal birth couldn't possibly be like this.

The hospital room was empty of family. Even Savannah hadn't showed up yet.

"I can't. I just can't."

"Yes you can! PUSH!" Dr. Summers exclaimed.

The pain was over with one more push. Then the nurses and Dr. Summers were all silent and everything stopped.

"I—I don't know…" faltered Dr. Summers.

"What?" Sabrina asked anxiously. She was leaning against the pillows, sweaty and slightly sore. "Where's my baby?"

"Sabrina—I—she's not… here," Dr. Summers said. The way it came out, it sounded more like a question.

Sabrina was too shocked and too tired to say anything.

"Why?" she said. She couldn't control the tears.

Suddenly, she was taken over by a pain too great to describe. She let out a deathly shriek of despair and the last thing she saw before she blacked out again was Puck bursting into the room. He looked nervous, but once he saw a sick looking Sabrina and no baby, his expression changed to—she never saw…

Alison Jade Grimm was no more.

:::::::::::::

…  
_I'm so sorry…Sabrina?_

**WAIT! Don't kill me! I will explain later! There'w two more chapters, so bear with me.**


	12. NA 12

**Anonymous Reviewers:  
**** Guest: Well, that was… a lovely death song… ;)  
Mathlete14: Is that so? :) I've heard of the series, but I know nothing about the characters or the plot. :)  
BigB: Aunt Julie must be quite a character :) Her first name is Takisha and the middle is Dawn. Years ago, eh? Does that mean you didn't like it so much? **** Thank you so much. :) I like how you put that—about the dream. But I'm also considering a screenwriter-maybe I'll wait till I'm a grandma to do that. :) And I will finish the story first—before a career, after all, I'm only 15. :) I might be able to negotiate a deal with you as an obstetrician hmmmmmm…. Are you rich? (Hahaha ;)  
Paige: I know it's confusing, but you'll find out, I promise. :)**

**Chapter 12**

"I had nothing to do with this," Puck muttered to Sabrina the next day. They were sitting in Sabrina's room.

The family had come home and things went on as normal, though the atmosphere was terribly bleak.

"What?" Sabrina exclaimed. "Are you seriously doing this to me right now? This is when I really need comfort."

"I'm sorry, but I was expecting a baby after all the trouble that I went through," Puck said. He stood up and headed for the door.

Sabrina was about to boil over with anger. She stood up and shouted, "TROUBLE? Whatever! DON'T _EVER_ SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! After all I did! I overlooked all your stupidity and lame reasons for ignoring the fact that she was yours too!"

Puck froze. His hand released the door handle. He turned around slowly. "I gave you what you wanted! What more do you want?"

Sabrina honestly didn't know, but he wasn't going to leave until her wrath had been released upon him.

"It doesn't freaking matter! Did you ever stop to think that you were being a little more than selfish! You practically abandoned me. You didn't even give me as much as I was hoping!"

"Abandoned you?" he shouted. "I was there the whole time!"

"Not all the time, as you _must_ recall. I was alone when they attacked me."

"I came!"

"A little late, don't you think? The death of Alison could most definitely been prevented if you had been there earlier. You lied to me," she spat with disgust.

"I did not! I was coming! And you don't even know that she's dead—and most certainly not because of that jerk," Puck retorted.

"She must've disappeared to some magical graveyard or something. Babies don't just walk out of the womb and fly away from the doctor!" Sabrina snapped. "You weren't even in the room."

"Well, that probably would've given something away, don't you think? And you never know, she could have had wings."

"Oh, yeah," Sabrina said sarcastically. "A newborn just flying away like a little cherub? The doctor or the nurses would've noticed! And who cares if the fact that you were the dad was given away?"

"What do you want me to do about it? She's gone. End of discussion," he snapped.

"Well, maybe if you just tell the whole world that you were the father of my baby," Sabrina responded. "All of this could probably have been prevented if you had just let people know."

"That would be of _no use_," Puck furiously replied.

"Well, do it anyway," Sabrina snapped. And with that, she turned her chair away and faced her desk—her back to Puck.

"Whatever," Puck said. He slammed the door as he left.

Sabrina laid her head on her desk and started sobbing. How had nobody heard that? Maybe they had, she didn't know—she didn't care.

She didn't hear it, but her bedroom door opened. She almost had a coronary when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She didn't want to look up.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't make it. Your—" She choked back a sob. "Your parents told me what happened. I don't know what to say."

She lifted her head. "It's alright Savannah. It probably was better that you weren't there."

A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Sabrina. I know I don't know what you're feeling but I'm here for you."

Sabrina wiped her own tears away. "Thanks. Where's Takisha?"

"Josh is takin' care of her."

Sabrina groaned. "Don't even mention boys."

Savannah looked confused. "Wha—? Did something happen with P-."

Sabrina held up her hand. "Don't say his name. I don't blame him, though. I said some pretty hateful things, too."

"I—I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that I'm here. I've gotta go. I'm sorry," she said miserably.

"It's alright," Sabrina managed to mumble. "See ya."

Savannah walked silently out of the room. When she opened the door, she let out a small yelp. Sabrina jerked her head around, but Savannah was gone and Puck was standing there.

It had only been a few minutes, but he had changed. The area around his eyes was bluish, as if he had just got punched. He eyeballs were red.

Sabrina's jaw dropped. "What happened to you?"

He stayed frozen by the closed door.

"I—I may have beaten myself up a little."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Why? That's completely and utterly stupid, you know."

Puck sighed. "I'm sorry. I just realized that what you said was true. I—"

"Puck—"Sabrina started as she stood up.

"Don't. I've just been blinded by—pride." He gulped. "I know what I did was self-centered and stupid and lame a totally jerkish. I _did _abandon you. Private support doesn't cut it. It's my fault she's gone."

Sabrina froze. "I don't believe it."

"I know. You probably think I'm just doing this to—to—" he faltered.

"It's just been a few minutes!" she exclaimed. "How can you realize that in so little time?"

He walked towards her. "That's not the point. Can you just forgive me?"

Sabrina sighed. "If you forgive me," she said. "But I'm not going to take back what I said about you keeping it back from everybody," she added with a smile.

"You're right." He took her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"You'll see."

:::::::::::::

Puck pulled Sabrina down the hallway, knocking on everyone's doors and telling them it was time for a family meeting.

"Pu-uck," Sabrina said nervously.

It didn't take long for everyone to be downstairs. None of then looked happy. Granny Relda didn't even bang on her pan—there was no need to.

"What is it?" Daphne asked cheerlessly.

"I was the father of Sabrina's baby. " He said it proudly. "Alison Jade Grimm."

Everyone was wide awake now.

Needless to say, Puck got clobbered.

::::::::::::::

"I was the father of Sabrina's baby," Puck repeated to his lunch table at school the next day.

There was a collective gasp amongst them. The people there were Sabrina, Puck, Savannah, Josh, Jesse, Katy, Jace, a girl named Aubrey, and Jenny.

"That's that," he added. He went back to his food.

"And—and," Katy started.

"What?" Sabrina asked her.

"That's so weird," she said. "I don't believe it. But it was at the party, right?"

"Duh," Savannah said. "Otherwise we wouldn't have had our babies at the same time. Well, around the same time."

"What do you mean, 'was'?" Jace asked, replying to what Puck had said.

Sabrina and Puck shared an uncomfortable glance.

Sabrina smiled forlornly. "That information is not available."

:::::::::::::::

Don't worry, Sabrina.


	13. Epilogue

**Thanks to all the New Alert/Favorites!  
****BookyWorm15: To you I give books: lots and lots of books! (and a trip to go meet the authors personally and get the books signed) :)****  
****BirdKidKirby: to you I give a trip to the locations of all your favorite books. (Plus a laptop to keep track of your fanfiction life) :)  
Ilovebubbles4ever: I give you a huge bottle of bubbles( the liquidy kind) and a trip to see all your favorite bands in concert. (Plus meet and greet tickets) :)****  
**

**Anonymous Reviewers:  
****Izzy (first review): We'll see. :) and thank you :)  
****Izzy: (second review): Phew! I'm glad you won't throw **_**your**_** computer off. Stick with your friend's ex. :) And thanks so much :)**

**It's the last chapter! Oh no! Oh well, everything has to end. But we'll try and make this happy! I hope this ending satisfies everyone at least a little bit. :) I love you all and I thank you all for reading it and especially those who reviewed and favorited and whatnot. :)  
****Please tell me what you think! I **_**really**_** hope you like it.  
****Lots of love and lollipops,  
****Mari7lyn**

**Piglet- "How do you spell love?"  
****Pooh- "You don't spell it, you feel it."**

**EPILOGUE**

_Two Years After Puck and Sabrina's Marriage_

Sabrina crawled out of bed at 3 o'clock in the morning. Someone had knocked on the door. She shook Puck awake, for she didn't know what would be on the other side of the door.

They cautiously descended the stairs and Sabrina peeked out a window. She couldn't see anything.

"I don't see anything," she whispered. That's when she felt it. It was magic. She clutched Puck's arm. "I can feel magic," she whispered worriedly.

Puck pulled a wand out of a secret compartment underneath the window that was next to the door. "I got this," he whispered back.

He opened the door slowly. At the same time, Sabrina turned on the porch light. They gasped.

There on the porch, was a small basket, and inside the basket was a baby. Sabrina looked into the sky and saw what looked like a stork. A stork?

She nudged Puck and he looked up. His jaw dropped. "Wha-?"

Sabrina nudged him and he looked back down at the little bundle. There was an envelope attached to the basket. It read:

_To the parents of Alison Jade Grimm_

They shared a confused expression. "What?" Sabrina asked. She bent down and picked up the basket, bringing it inside. Puck closed the door.

They set the bundle down on the kitchen table. Sabrina opened the envelope.

"Oh my gosh," she murmured. "Listen."

_Dear Sabrina and Puck,_

_I know you thought you lost her back in High School, but you didn't._

_She was swept away as soon as she came into the world—_

_This is because half mortal/ half fairy babies cannot be born to those who are unprepared._

_She has been kept in a world very different from yours._

_She hasn't aged much—for our time is much slower than yours,_

_But in your world, she would be 2 months old, and you would find out we are right—_

_If you look back on the day she was born—February7th._

_Is it not April 7__th__? Then two months old she is._

_Anyway, here is your baby_

_Luckily you guys got married, or else you would never have gotten her back._

_She can only return to her birth parents—and they must be older than 21._

_P.S. The stork may have taken something of yours as payment._

"Who on earth sent that?" Puck asked incredulously.

"I have no idea. It's not signed," Sabrina replied.

They were silent as they stared at the baby.

"Is she really…" Sabrina faltered.

"Ours?" Puck finished.

They stared at each other, then at the baby. Sabrina reached her arms out and lifted the little girl. Sabrina felt a little shudder of excitement.

"She's ours."

"I don't believe it," Puck said.

"Hold her," Sabrina said, handing her to Puck.

Puck seemed to feel what Sabrina had felt—a sort of connection. "She's got to be," Puck confirmed.

Sabrina couldn't help it. She did a fist pump and exclaimed, "YESSSS!"

"You're welcome!" exclaimed a teenage girl, popping out of nowhere.

Sabrina and Puck jumped.

"Who are you?'" Puck asked.

"Perception," Sabrina said, greeting the girl.

"Hi," she said jovially. "And you have me to thank. I took care of her, and here she is! Congratulations!" Perce exclaimed happily.

"Well, who was it fatal for?" Sabrina asked, remembering the warning.

"Alison. She 'died' didn't she? I mean, not really, but for that time being. I didn't realize where it would lead to until I was given the job of keeping track of her," Perce explained.

"Thank you so much, Perce," Sabrina said.

"No problem. Now I'll let you get back to your new family," she said, turning. Suddenly she turned back around and said, "And technically, she wasn't forced on you." She winked and disappeared.

Sabrina and Puck laughed from pure joy and disbelief. Puck handed her back to Sabrina and while Sabrina held little Alison close, Puck put his arms around Sabrina and held her close.

:::::::::::::::

You got her back, Sabrina.

P.S. you might be missing a set of chimes. Storks like those.


End file.
